1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector structure and more particularly to a power connector structure with good reliability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information electronic products become indispensable in daily life due to the prosperous development in multimedia industry, the rapid development of electronic technologies and the popularization of personal computers. The power of a general portable electronic device (e.g. a notebook) is supplied via a power cord and a power connector. Therefore, producers and developers pay much attention to the development of power connectors.
A conventional power connector has inner components including an inner case, an inner holder structure, terminals, and an external cover covering the inner components. An intersection between a power cord and the inner case is covered by a strain relief bushing to provide the electricity isolation. However, the inner case of the conventional power connector is merely a cap body, which means that the bonding force between the power cord and the inner case is weak; thereby a pulling test of the conventional power connector is usually failed.